


Step Into Your Skin? I'd Rather Jump In Your Bones.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby Luke, Ball Gag, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Luke, a little fluff i guess, he's not an actual baby lol, it's not as harcore as the tags make it seem, or at least i think it isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked to call Ashton "daddy" quite a bit when they were alone, and not just in bed. He liked to call him that when he was feeling a bit smaller and more vulnerable, and Ashton liked when Luke called him that. He loved taking care of his baby, he loved taking control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into Your Skin? I'd Rather Jump In Your Bones.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i'm soz i couldn't think of a good title so i just put some song lyrics

Luke was standing in the kinky area of the sex shop, milling over the different items on the shelves; handcuffs, paddles, collars, everything of the sort. He and his boyfriend had a pretty kinky sex life already. He liked to call Ashton "daddy" quite a bit when they were alone, and not just in bed. He liked to call him that when he was feeling a bit smaller and more vulnerable, and Ashton liked when Luke called him that. He loved taking care of his baby, he loved taking control.

The blonde boy ran his hands over the things that surrounded him, taking everything in, studying the items a little bit. There wasn't much he and Ashton already tried before. He huffed softly, a slight trace of disappointment forming in his head. He started to walk over to where Ashton was when he saw something. It was a pastel pink, made of leather and had a little ball in the middle of it. Ball gag. The blonde boy picked it up tentatively, running his pale fingers over the smooth leather. The ball wasn't too big, but then again, Luke's mouth was on the smaller side, so it would stretch his lips nicely.

He began to feel his chest heat up at the thought of Ashton gagging him. He'd be completely at the older boy's mercy, wouldn't even be able to talk. He started to chew on his lip, moving the cool metal lip ring with his tongue. He debated asking Ashton to buy the gag for him, but he was shy with this sort of thing, he got flustered easily. He let out a soft sound of disappointment as he put the gag down. It was a shame, the gag was his favorite color.

He started to walk away from the shelf when he felt a pair of strong hands gripping his hips. He smiled softly, melting into the touch. He'd recognize Ashton's hands anywhere.

"Whatcha looking for, honey?" The older boy said, leaving a soft kiss onto Luke's hair. The blonde boy started to blush, he could feel his pulse starting to pound. He really really really wanted to tell daddy about the gag.

"W-well I was just looking for some new stuff..." He said sheepishly, his voice squeaking slightly. The older boy placed another kiss onto Luke's hair, taking in the soft smell of his rosy shampoo.

"What new stuff? You want new handcuffs or something, you don't like the pink ones anymore? Or you want new panties, or a new collar?" The blonde boy shook his head rapidly, starting to feel his cheeks redden with embarrassment. His eyes fell to the floor, he didn't want Ashton to think he was weird.

"It's nothing, never mind, Ash." The older boy made a tutting sound and wrapped his hands around his baby's waist gently, pressing his chin to his neck, the beginnings of his stubble tickling Luke's shoulder.

"It's obviously something sweetheart, you can tell me you know." Luke started to shift out of Ashton's grip slightly as he picked up the gag again, squeezing it so hard his knuckles turned white.

"It's a gag...I-I wanted to try it..." He whispered, in a soft, slightly babyish voice only Ashton would be able to hear. He acted a lot younger when he was with Ashton, but he seemed especially young when they were talking about anything sex-related. Luke handed the gag to Ashton, his cheeks pink and his gaze shifting everywhere but to his boyfriend. The curly haired boy took the gag into his large hands, examining the little pink thing closely. He frowned slightly and raised his eyebrow.

"Well I know my baby would look so hot with a gag in his mouth but...I don't know..." Luke's face went hot as he started to feel a lump grow in his throat. He was so embarrassed he wanted to cry.

"J-just forget it, Ash. Forget I even brought it up." Ashton shook his head and took Luke's face in his hands, peppering kisses all over his burning cheeks.

"No my baby, I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like I'm kinda worried to try it." The blue eyed boy looked up at Ashton, confusion started to form on his face.

"What's there to worry about...daddy." The older boy let out a shallow breath at the name.

"I'm just worried, Luke. Like what if were doing something and it becomes too much for you and you can't use your safeword because your mouth is gagged up? What if I hurt you? I never want to hurt you." The blonde boy whined slightly and began to pull on the hem of Ashton's shirt, unraveling the worn-in fabric slightly.

"But daddy, I wanna try...please? We can figure this out later..." He begged, looking up at Ashton through his lashes. The older boy sighed deeply. Luke had won, he couldn't resist his baby.

"Alright, fine. We can buy the gag. But we need to figure everything out as soon as we get home, okay?" The blonde boy squealed, his big blue eyes brightening up. He jumped into Ashton's arms, nuzzling into his neck.

"Thank you so much, Ash."

☆*:.｡. o .｡.:*☆

Luke was snuggling on the bed with Ashton, wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of striped boxer briefs. He was breathing softly, half asleep and half awake, never wanting to leave the older boy's touch.

Ashton looked down and his boyfriend, he couldn't control the smile that formed on his face. Luke was so cute and so sweet and his little blonde hairs that curled at the nape of his neck and his cute little nose that he always liked to bump and his cute little mouth that was always soft and warm and wet.He could stare at the blonde boy forever.mHe felt Luke shift his position a little, so his mouth was at the base of Ashton's neck.

He breathed warmly down the column of Ashton's flesh and began to kiss at it softly, his gentle pecks turning into harsh suckles that would leave lingering marks the color of the older boy's favorite pinot noir.

"Luke..." He said, a low moan catching his breath. "We need to talk first, you told me we were gonna sort things out first." He said, desperately trying to control his voice because _fuck_ Luke's mouth felt good on his neck. The blonde boy grumbled slightly when Ashton made him sit up, his back leaning against the headboard.

"So...do you wanna do sexy stuff tonight or...?" The younger boy nodded eagerly and Ashton could resist giggling. His baby was always down to do sexy stuff.

"Yeah...want you to fuck me." The curly haired boy frowned.

"Hey, no swearing, that's naughty. But anyway, first we have to come up with something other than a safeword if you want to use the gag." Luke blinked quickly before sucking his lip ring between his teeth, what he always did when he was thinking. Ashton thought it was so cute. The blonde boy's face lit up when he came up with an idea. He looked like a little angel.

"How bout I pinch your thigh twice if it becomes too much. That sound okay, daddy?" Ashton smiled, kissing Luke's nose.

"Sounds good to me. Do you want to start now or a little later?"

"A little later. I want to shower first." Luke replied, staring towards the bathroom.

"Alright, you remember the rule, right?" Ashton said, gently but still firmly. Luke nodded as he shut the bathroom door.

"Yes, daddy. I remember."

☆*:.｡. o .｡.:*☆

Getting in the shower might not have been the best idea for Luke. The feeling of the warm water cascading him and the slight haziness of the steam was getting him a little too worked up. To be fair, he was always quite worked up, but that was when he was doing stuff with his daddy. He wasn't supposed to get too worked up when he was alone, because that would lead to him cumming without permission, which would lead to Ashton punishing him. He really did like it when his daddy spanked him, when his little bum was red from his daddy's strong hands, but he liked it better when Ashton was fucking him, not hitting him.

He sighed softly, leaning his back against the cold title, hoping the feeling would tone down his desire, but it only made it worse. He started to feel his cock twitch and he started to think about Ashton’s hands on him, touching him in those places that made him feel good. He thought about touching himself for a second, just a little bit to relive his aching cock, just enough to hold him off for a little bit. He brushed his thumb lightly over the head, biting into his lip to quiet down his whimpers.

He started to feel the pleasure pulse through his body as he began pumping himself slowly, up and down, causing shivers to run down his spine. He moaned a little louder now as the feeling of electricity pulsed through his veins. He really hoped Ashton wouldn’t hear him.

He threw his head back, hitting it against the shower wall, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to make himself feel good. He ran his other hand down his chest, brushing over his nipple lightly. He wished his daddy was in the shower with him right now, touching him, making him writhe with pleasure. He let his eyes flutter shut as he pumped himself faster, bringing himself closer to the edge. Ashton never said he couldn’t touch himself, right? He only said he couldn’t cum. If he didn’t cum he’d be okay…

“Ohh…” The blonde boy moaned softly as he exploded onto the glass door of the shower, painting it with pearly white. He leaned back for a second, taking in shallow breaths and riding out his pleasure. His eyes snapped open when the haze of his orgasm was gone. He’d just cum without permission. Ashton was going to punish him. His heart started to beat with dread as he turned off the shower, but the light feeling of anticipation made its way to the back of his mind. He really did like it when his daddy spanked him; he liked how his bum turned from creamy pale to pink to red. He liked how the next day he wouldn’t be able to sit without a reminder of the night before.

He stepped out of the shower, drying his hair and his body with the warm, white towels that smelled like the lavender detergent he used. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a second, hoping he didn’t look too disheveled. Like he’d just had an orgasm or something. He quietly opened the door of the bathroom, peeking out of the crack to see if Ashton was still in the bed.

Ashton was still on the bed. He had his laptop in his hand and his headphones on. He looked like he was concentrating quite a bit. He gave Luke a look when he saw him standing in front of the bathroom door, wrapped in the fuzzy towel. The older boy thought he looked so cute like this. Hair fluffy from rubbing it with the towel, his cheeks pink from the heat of the shower, his skin supple and warm. He brought his eyes up and down Luke’s body, already feeling his cock start to harden. He clenched his jaw and looked at the blonde boy through narrowed eyes.

“I heard you in the shower, Luke. I thought I told you not to cum, _or touch yourself_ without my permission.” The blue eyed boy started to blush, his lip quivering and his eyes watering. He wasn’t that scared to get spanked, in fact he was excited, but he acted like he was scared. He knew his daddy loved it.

“I-I’m sorry, daddy…I was just thinking about you and how good you make me feel…and I couldn’t control it.” He said, the tone of his voice edging on babyish.

The older boy shook his head and motioned for Luke to come sit on the bed.

“As much as I like how easily you come undone, you still broke the rule, so you need to be punished. I’m gonna spank you; I’ll only give you ten. And if you take them like a good boy, we can use the gag we bought and daddy will make you feel really good.”

The blue eyed boy whimpered softly and started to pout, looking up at Ashton through furrowed brows. An irritated expression began to form on the older boy’s face as he squeezed Luke’s shoulder lightly.

“You know how this goes Luke,” He said firmly, gripping a little more onto the younger boy’s shoulder. “Get across my lap.” Luke hesitated for a bit. He was feeling naughty today, he wanted to see how far he could test Ashton’s patience.

“Luke, if you don’t hurry up, I’m making it fifteen.” He said with an edge to his voice and Luke slowly crawled over to Ashton, laying into his lap and gripping the sheets because he knew what was about to happen.

“Such a pretty ass...” Ashton praised, running his large hands up and down Luke’s bum, kneading the soft flesh slightly. “It’s gonna look better after I’m done with you.” He ran his hands up the blue eyed boy’s neck, and grabbed at his hair harshly.

“Do you remember what you say after each spank?”

“Yes, daddy. I have to count it.” The older boy smirked and admired his view for a little bit before his hand collided with Luke’s bare bum. The sound of the slap was almost obscene, and the milky skin was already going pink.

“One!” He squeaked, the warm burn already starting to pulse through his body. Ashton quickly brought his hand down again, harder this time and the blonde boy’s eyes started to water.

“Two…” He whimpered, trying to keep the sound of tears out of his voice. The older boy caressed the sore skin for a moment before he brought his hand down again, the smacking sound filling the room and causing Luke’s ass to pulse red. He relaxed into Ashton’s lap now, letting the hot pain turn into pleasure as he felt his cock begin to harden.

“Three…”

☆*:.｡. o .｡.:*☆

“Eight!” Luke’s ass was almost raw now, Ashton always hit hard; he knew the younger boy could take it.

“Nine!” The blonde boy’s face was wet with tears now and his cock was achingly hard and leaking. He tried to grind himself against Ashton’s thighs, trying to give himself pleasure for a moment but the older boy held him in place.

“Just one more, baby.” He murmured, placing a kiss on the back of Luke’s neck. He gave one last slap, harder than all the other ones before and Luke practically yelped.

“Ten!” He sobbed, burying his face into Ashton’s thighs. He was glad they were finished, because now his daddy would make him feel good and he would be able to use the pretty pink gag he picked out.

The older boy stared down at Luke’s ass for a moment, admiring how beautiful it looked when it was red. There would probably be quite a bit of marks left there the next day, which he knew Luke liked. Because then Ashton would baby him and take care of him and carry him everywhere because his bum was so sore and maybe his daddy would buy him something new for being such a good boy.

“You did so well, baby. Taking daddy’s spanks like a good boy. Daddy’s gonna make you feel good now, okay?” He whispered into Luke’s ear, turning him over and laying him down. He moved the soft hair from the younger boy’s eyes and kissed the warm traces of tears on his cheeks. He reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a pair of pink cuffs and Luke’s new ball gag. And lube of course.

“You still wanna do this, honey?” He said lowly, caressing Luke’s cheek with his thumb. The younger boy smiled and let out a small _yes_. The older boy smirked and began to attach Luke’s hands to the headboard with the handcuffs, shaking them slightly to make sure they were secure. He brought the gag to Luke’s mouth, and pushed it in softly, loving the sight of his angel’s pretty pink lips wrapped around it. He fastened the buckle in the back, making sure that it wasn’t too loose or too tight. The blonde boy looked up at him with watery eyes, begging wordlessly.

“You remember what you have to do if you need me to stop?” Ashton said, making firmly sure that Luke knew what he was getting into. The blonde boy nodded and Ashton kissed his nose before he spread the blonde boy’s slender legs with his hands.

“Were gonna start now…” He mumbled, spreading Luke farther apart, giving him a perfect view of his hole. He blew cold air over the area lightly, teasing him, wanting to see him come undone. He laughed softly and kissed the soft area of his boyfriend’s thighs. “So fucking beautiful…” He breathed, running his hands up and down Luke’s pale skin.

The younger boy started to whine and Ashton didn’t want to deny him any longer, so he licked a hot stripe over Luke’s hole, making him shiver. He licked at the puckered muscle, licking up and down, reveling in the breathless moans the blonde boy gave him. He spread him apart farther with his hands, poking his tongue in and pushing it in and out, feeling the tight walls around him

Luke was moaning around the ball gag, squirming in the cuffs. He tried to move his hands, wanted to grab at Ashton’s hair but he remembered he was restrained, so he moved his hips closer to the older boy’s face, hoping it would give him more pleasure.

The older boy just chuckled and sucked at the area lightly. He lifted his head up for a second; looking at how fucked-out the younger boy already looked. His cheeks were flushed and his forehead was sweaty and spit was dripping out of his mouth from the gag, spilling down his neck and onto his collarbones.

“Are you drooling, baby boy? That’s fucking hot.” He said with a smirk, bringing his fingers to Luke’s neck and wetting them with saliva. He pushed Luke legs up and spread them apart, so his hole was exposed. He brushed his fingers around the area, testing the waters for a bit, then pushed two in slowly. The blonde boy felt so tight around his fingers, and his cock hardened even more from the thought of how good Luke would feel wrapped around his length.

He pumped his fingers in and out, spreading them apart and hooking them, stretching them and trying to find Luke’s spot. He scissored his fingers some more, searching for the area, and he knew he found it when the blonde boy started to whimper softly.Luke started to clench his fists together. His daddy knew him so well, knew right where to touch him.

Ashton pushed his fingers in farther and added another one; smirking at how whiny the younger boy was getting.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you so good, baby. Your ass is gonna be so sore after I’m done with you.” He growled, sucking a bruise into the blonde boy’s thigh as he pumped his fingers fast and hard, repeatedly rubbing against his prostate. Luke just moaned loudly around the gag, bucking his hips up with impatience. The older boy just chuckled and continued to torture him a little more with his fingers; he loved how impatient his baby got. Once he felt Luke was stretched out enough (or once his pants started to feel uncomfortably tight) he pulled of his clothes and underwear quickly. His cock was so hard from watching the blonde boy come undone, it almost _hurt_. He pumped himself a few times and grabbed the little lube bottle hastily, squirting the cold substance onto his hand. He coated his length thoroughly and pumped it a few more times for good measure before he lined himself up with Luke’s hole.

He pushed in slowly, breathing harshly through his nose as how tight the younger boy was. No matter how many times they fucked, he was always _so fucking tight_. He groaned loudly as Luke bottomed out. The younger boy felt so warm and nice around him, he could probably stay there forever.

He began to thrust harshly; he knew the younger boy didn’t want to wait. He pulled Luke’s thighs up so he could have better access to his hole and the sounds of slapping flesh and moans started to fill the room. Luke was looking up at Ashton through his lashes, tears beginning to form in his eyes at how good everything felt. He was whimpering cutely around the gag and squeezing his into fists, annoyed but happy at the same time that they were restricted by the cuffs.

“You look so fucking good like this baby boy; I should take a picture and show you what you look like.” Luke started moaning loudly around the gag, tossing his head back into the pillows. “But the picture would only be for me and you, I’m not gonna let anyone else see you like this, because your all mine.” He said thrusting harshly, causing the boy to writhe underneath him. “All. Fucking. Mine.” He repeated with slamming harder into Luke with every word.

“Fuck…” he said lowly, more to himself than anyone else. He pulled Luke closer into him by his hips, pressing harshly into the skin there. He wanted to leave marks. He felt a heat start to stir in his tummy as he hit Luke’s prostate repeatedly, making the younger boy see stars. Luke was completely wrecked now, his soft hair all over the place, falling into his eyes, his mouth red and swollen around the gag, dripping with spit.

“Fuck, daddy’s gonna cum soon…” Ashton moaned, his voice sounding less steady that he wanted it to. He slammed into Luke as fast as he good, using his body the way he wanted.

“You like that, baby? You like it when daddy uses you like a little fuck-toy?” He growled, squeezing Luke’s hips as hard as he could. The blonde boy nodded rapidly, looking up at his daddy with innocent eyes. The sight was all it took for Ashton to cum. He exploded into Luke’s hole, thick spurts of white filling him up and dripping down his thighs. He breathed heavily and collapsed onto Luke’s chest, burying his face in the younger boy’s neck. He clumsily removed the cuffs from his hands and pulled the gag out of his mouth gently, wiping away the drool that came with it.

“Can I cum now, daddy?” Luke asked softly, his voice scratchy and thick with lust. Ashton groaned and brought his hand around the blonde boy’s leaking cock, pumping it harshly and squeezing the head.

“Oh…fuck…daddy, please let me cum.. _pleasepleaseplease_ …” He whined, the feeling was almost too much, he needed to cum so bad.

“Cum for me, baby.” Ashton said lowly and Luke spilled onto his first a few seconds later, turning his head and shuddering into the pillows. Luke’s body felt light and hazy, he just wanted to sleep now, he was so worn out but he knew Ashton had to clean them up first. So he closed his eyes as the older boy picked up one of their discarded shirts and wiped their sticky bodies, making sure to be extra gentle with Luke’s hole. When he was done, he pulled Luke into his chest so he could snuggle there and pressed a kiss to the messy hair.

“I love you so much, baby. More than anything.” He whispered. The younger boy’s stomach started to flutter and his heart swelled with love.

“Love you too, Ash."

**Author's Note:**

> i was up til 4 am writing this. so pls excuse any typos and shit that makes no sense. i probably won't fix the typos as shit that makes no sense bc i'm far too embarrassed to read my own smut. anyways pls tell me what u think in the comments xx


End file.
